1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronics industry, there has been a radically growing demand for smaller electronic parts with more advanced functions. Such a trend requires that circuit patterns are implemented in a printed circuit board in high density, and accordingly the method of forming micro circuit patterns is being developed and suggested in various ways.
For example, in case that a related structure in which a circuit pattern is formed on a surface of an insulation body is applied to a high density circuit (e.g. 20/20 um or less), various problems are generated. Accordingly, the structure in which a circuit pattern is buried in an insulation body has been suggested. For this structure, a circuit forming method has been developed. In particular, the circuit forming method is performed by forming a circuit pattern on a carrier and then by compressing the carrier into the insulation body to form the circuit pattern on the insulation body.
On the other hand, in accordance with the aforementioned related art, there are various problems. For example, in the operation of processing a via hole by using a laser drill to form a via for connecting a layer to another layer, using energy excessively makes it impossible to form the via hole with a desired shape. These problems are regarded as hindrance to realizing the structural benefits, which were expected to be implemented through the structure of a circuit pattern buried in an insulation body.